Another Fucking Homestuck Fan Fic 8ecause It Hasn't 8een Done 8efore
by NotAllCatsAreNice
Summary: Eridan consoles Vriska.


Another Fucking Homestuck Fan Fic 8ecause it hasn't 8een Done 8efore

Vriska stood in the middle of her room gazing about with a puzzled look. Her hive was dark but she didn't care much to turn a light on she didn't care much to do much of anything anymore. She stared at a window across the room, it was shattered, someone broke in. It must have been when she was showering just moments before.

Someone was at the door of her hive. Disregarding the proper rules of society, whoever was on the other side of the door turned the knob and opened the it. Surprisingly it was Eridan, and he wander in with a sour look across his face.

AG: Hello Eridan /::::

CA: nyeh i need info

AG: Me too someone just 8roke in, I don't know if they are still here.

CA: wwell that's concernin

AG: I'll give you your info if you check my hive for intruders.

CA: no its your hive you do it

AG: Fine then. You don't get your info.

Reluctantly, Eridan searched about her hive. He came back empty handed.

CA: no one is here so give me info

AG: Good. So what do you need information a8out?

CA: im hunting clowwns

AG: Like Gamzee?

AG: Or just any circus freak?

CA: gamzee and his dancestor

AG: Ohhhhhhhh. Why do you need them?

CA: they crossed a line

CA: and i need to kill em for it

CA: thats all im saying

AG: How and why?

CA: wwhy does it matter?

AG: Ahhhhhhhh true just curious 8ut I don't give to many fucks so I give you info. I think that dancestor is a real freakshow ::::D

CA: yeah

AG: 8ut Gamzee however was never a pro8lem of mine though and I'm not sure what he could of done to piss you off.

AG: 8ut what do you need info a8out. Wherea8outs, weaknesses, random 8ullshit?

CA: wwhere are they

CA: thats all i need

AG: I saw them on my monitor going to Eg8ert's house to go see some harlequin thingys that he had or whatever. Those two are so o8sessed with clowns it freaks me out ::::O

CA: wwhy are you watching that human's hive

AG: I've just missed him since he die…..

CA: right. wwell thanks

CA: is there anything you need?

AG: Well 8efore you go on a murderous rampage and shit lets talk.

CA: ok then

Eridan looked for a place to take a seat, he sat down on a couch in the middle of the room. Vriska walked over and sat next to him.

AG: So whats up with you? You're more agressive.

CA: just pissed

CA: seen some shit

AG: Everything has 8een fucked l8ly 8ut on a lighter note how are your quadrants and life or whatever?

CA: nyeh im just travveling

CA: as far as i remember all the quadrants are still empty

CA: so ynoww

CA: no change

AG: Come on nothing, no8ody special? Its not like I care though.

Her eyes shifted down.

CA: yeah nobody

CA: mostly cause i keep shifting around so yeah

CA: wwhat about you?

AG: I don't have anyone either they all died or disappeared or something. I haven't even had much interaction with anyone in a long time.

AG: You're the first to actually want to look for me ::::?

AG: ::::/

CA: yeah wwell you knoww

CA: figured you could help

CA: wweird though

CA: so no ones come to see you?

AG: Yeah I just stay here now, I'm stuck in a void. I just need some8ody anyone ...really

He rapped his arms around her and hugged her briefly.

CA: wwell thats really sad

AG: Haha yeah and the ones I know wherea8outs of avoid me so I just sit here and think a8out how I fucked up.

CA: awwwwww

CA: you should go out more

AG: Yeah 8ut its not like anyone wants me around )::::

CA: oh hey thats wwrong

CA: im sure people wwanna see you

AG: Nope. I scared them all away or I hurt them. If only I was nicer like Feferi or Tavros or even Nepeta then I could have lots of friends 8ut I never was good with emotions

He hugged her again to console her, she was clearly upset.

CA: shush

CA: im sure you wwill be fine if you just wwent out

She lifted her arms up and hugged him back. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

AG: I'm scared to leave. No8ody likes me anymore as if they did to 8egin with, 8ut they at least put up with me which was fine 8ecause it was like acceptance.

CA: shhh dont talk like that

CA: just be less vviolent

CA: im sure evveryone wwill like you

He looked at her and just barley on the forehead. She starts to cry.

AG: I have no kismesis, auspistice, moirail or matesprit. I feel if I had one of those things I could fill this void.

He rubbed his hand on her back and hugged her tightly.

CA: its ok its ok

AG: The fact that no one even searched for me shows they don't care.

CA: no thats not it

CA: they just dont knoww wwhere you are

CA: its ok vvris its ok

AG: No its not. 8ut I shouldn't even 8itch a8out having no friends I 8rought this on myself.

He put his hand on her head and strokes her hair. She rapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. He was shocked, he has never seen Vriska like this. He didn't even know she had this side to her. She always acted so high and mighty, never in the world did he ever think she would act like this.

AG: Thank you for coming here, I just needed someone.

CA: its ok

CA: id do it anytime

AG: Thanks for everything today

She placed her head on his shoulder. Her eyes seemed dim with sadness.

CA: its been fine

CA: its alwways good to cheer people up

AG: Well that's good ::::) I never knew you were so nice

CA: ivve decided to be nicer and less edgy to evveryone

AG: As you are out to kill people.

She let out a slight chuckle but from the sound of it there was no true amusement behind it.

AG: 8ut that's your 8uisness anyways.

CA: yeah...

Eridan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

CA: no more mopey talk ok?

AG: Yeah okay ::::)

CA: good

He put his hand on her head and patted it gently.

AG: Well if you would like to stay for a 8it you can or you can leave its your choice.

She let out a slight smile with hope that it would persuade him to stay.

CA: i think ill stay

CA: i wwanna hang wwith you for a bit

AG: Thanks

CA: wwelcome

CA: so wwhatcha wwanna do?

AG: Well you came here so that makes you the guest so its your choice ::::)

CA: wwell then i just wwanna relax wwith you then

AG: I happy that you chose to stay. I was tired o8 8eing sad ::::)

CA: yeah

CA: you should nevver be sad

AG: You're one to talk. You use to always 8e sad a8out how no8ody loves you .

She let out a chuckle.

AG: Sorry Im just teasing ::::)

CA: ahahah

CA: its fine

CA: movved past that shit

AG: And you have someone now.

She leaned over and put her hand on his and smiles at him. Still a bit shocked that she was acting so different but he smiled back.

CA: thanks

AG: You're welcome ::::)

She kissed him on the cheek again. Her natural bluish hue was returning in her face.

AG: Again thanks

CA: i wwould do it alwways

He leaned in and kissed her on the nose. She let out a small giggle with her bright smile returned to her face.

AG: You are a good friend.

She placed her head back on his shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck. He put an arm around her and began rubbing her shoulder.

CA: im trying to be

AG: Well don't worry a8out making me happy, you've already done that.

CA: i knoww

CA: just wwanna spend time wwith you cause its fun too

A slight smirk appeared across her face.

AG: Looks like we 8oth have one of our quadrants filled.

Laughs again with a relaxed vibe glowing about her.

AG: I don't know which though I'm so unfamiliar with them.

CA: i guess i could define em

CA: the diamond one means you guys balance each other out and chill each other through the wworst of times

CA: the club one is for 3 people wwhere one stops 2 others from annihilating each other

CA: the spade one is for those wwho hate each other yet lovve each other a lot

CA: and the heart one

He paused briefly. He lifted her head up off his shoulder and turned her face to him. He kissed her on the lips.

CA: is for lovve

AG: So this is love? I like it.

She blushed a bright blue the proceeded to kiss him on the mouth briefly. He kissed her again putting his arms around her back. She pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

AG: My void is gone ::::)

CA: really?

CA: good

AG: I guess this is what I needed all along ::::)

The end or whatever let your imagination soar on what happens next. Do they fuck? Maybe. Its up to you.

- N.A.C.A.N.


End file.
